


The 'fly by' murder

by Jazminas1999



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Serial Killers, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazminas1999/pseuds/Jazminas1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake is an agent assigned to a never ending serial killer case. He and his crew need to solve it with an addition of a new team member. Bellamy will not like this new addition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'fly by' murder

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. This was inspired by me binge watching NCIS episode. Enjoy. Stay tuned for more.

“This case just doesn’t end,” Bellamy sighed, throwing the summary of the case down on to his desk. “It’s messy, distributed, all over the world with the most recent murder just outside Los Angeles.”

Miller nodded. “How do we know where the next murder will be?”

“No idea. The serial killer could’ve already left the country.”

“And what if he hasn’t? Where do we even start to look for him? We’ve got no lead.”

“Airports,” A voice said from behind them. Both men turn around. A short blonde woman in standard agent uniform stood there. “All the killings were executed within a 1km distance from an airport. Hence, the nickname for the killer is ‘Fly by’.”

“I’m sorry but, who are you?” Bellamy asked folding his arms across his chest and broadening his stance.

“Agent Griffin,”

* * *

 

“I just don’t understand why she gets to lead MY case.” Bellamy roared, pacing back and forth in front of the director’s desk.

“It was your case until we got news from our branch in Spain; they’ve been tracking this killer since the start. Clarke Griffin was the lead investigator of the first killing in Barcelona. It is her case.” Kane leaned back in his chair. “She got transferred here by the Head of operations, until the case is solved or leaves American soil.”

“I still don’t like this.”

“You don’t have to. Either you work with her or you change over to a different case.”

* * *

 

The next morning Bellamy saunters into the office. His whole team was standing near the projector with agent Griffin in front of them all.

“Look who finally showed up. It’s good for you to finally join us agent Blake.” She snickered while turning around to the projector and clicking on the laptop to start her presentation. “I’m giving a briefing of the case.”

“You’re giving us a briefing? We already read the papers Princess.” He plopped down on to his chair.

“It’s agent Griffin to you, Blake. And I don’t know about you, but I’ve been on this case since Barcelona and followed her to every single country she has killed in.”

“You think the killer is a woman?”

“I don’t think it’s a woman. I know; it’s a woman.” Agent Griffin smirked when she saw that she got Blake’s attention. “Good. You’re listening. Now, I’ll start the brief.”

Miller and Monty shared a knowing look, when they saw the interaction between the two agents. “Our serial killers nickname is ‘fly by’, because of her killing pattern. Every serial killer has a certain pattern they like to stick to or a souvenir they like to leave behind to tease investigators. She does both. Her pattern; after slicing the victim’s throat and cleansing the body of evidence, leaving the victim within a kilometre distance of the airport, on her way to the next destination."

“Shouldn’t she be easy to trace? See who travelled to all the countries close to the time of each death.” Monty asked.

Agent Griffin sighed, clicking for the next slide of a map with red dots all over the globe. “She started in Spain, then flew to Dubai, The Philippines, Argentina, Greenland, Australia, Chile and now Washington. There’s no pattern between the locations. No connections between the victims.”

“How do you know it’s a woman?” Bellamy said narrowing his eyes. Not satisfied with agent Griffin’s talk.

“In Barcelona, we had a witness.”

“Someone who has seen the killer? Can’t we ID the killer then?” Miller asked.

“One problem- the first victim was the witness.”

“How is that possible?” Raven scrunched her eyebrows in concentration.

“The victim called the police to say he was being followed by a woman, seconds after the call started it was cut off. The next day we found his body.”

“Where do we start then?” Miller asked.

* * *

 

“Bellamy, you’ve been even grumpier lately, didn’t know that was even possible.” Octavia stated, eyeing her brother as he slouched on the sofa.

“The case is just leading to nowhere.” He said while rubbing his temples.

“Well, I’m having friends over.”

“You have friends?”

“You’re funny brother. By friends I meant my boyfriend, your friends and Clarke.”

“Who’s Clarke?” Bellamy opened an eye to study his sister. She shot him a confused look. “What?”

“Clarke Griffin, I heard she’s leading the case you’re working on.”

“Why did you invite her? How do you know her?” Bellamy whined.

“Act nice brother. She’s new. Raven invited her, said she’s cool.”

* * *

 

Half an hour later the group were assembled in the Blake’s apartment living room. They were talking and laughing, except Bellamy. He stood up and moved to the kitchen. Clarke eyed him and followed him.

“Blake. You’re tense.”

“Nice observation, Princess.”

“Thinking about the case?”

“As if you aren’t.”

“Oh I am, got new intel from my division in Spain.”

“Well, what is it?” He opened up a new beer and taking a sip.

“I’ll inform you, during work hours. See you at work Blake.”


End file.
